The Missing Goodbye
by TheMidnightWhisp
Summary: This is the missing goodbye scene/piece between Zelda and Midna, when Midna is about to destroy the Twilight Mirror and leave. If you are not a fan of girlXgirl, do not read. Just a quick one-shot scene. MidnaXZelda. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, most of the dialogue and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They belong to Nintendo. All rights go to respected owners.

(12.02.12)

Enjoy.

/\/\/\/\

* * *

The setting sun left a golden like aura around the ancient pillars surrounding the ancient Mirror of Twilight.

On normal circumstances Zelda would have been admiring the simple beauty of the golden lights reflecting softly off of the sand that covered just about everything. But not today.

She was far to focused on the girl who was going to return to help/rule her own realm, who she may never see again.

Midna... The Twilight princess stood near Zelda and Link as they were about to give their goodbyes.

The twilight girl looked absolute beautiful now. Of course, she always did, but with the soft golden light turning into faded pinks and oranges gently painted on her pale skin, something about it made her seem far more beautiful and innocent... But in way, it also made her more fierce looking. Her red eyes seemed to gleam like ancient gems among the sandy background. Her hair looked more like fire then its regular bright orange, and her tall thin figure could be compared to no other, especially with her dark clothing that made her appear even thiner.

Her lovely skin was exposed through the different sized holes and cuts in her dress. Her legs, her neck, and her stomach had licks of black colored skin that twisted and twirled over her pale body in an exotic-like way.

Midna spoke to them in her soft voice that sounded like chimes to Zelda.

"Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." She told them, her intense red eyes looked a bit sad, if not softer in a way.

"Shadows and light are two sides of the same coin..." Zelda told her, trying to keep her voice under control, lest it break and she ends up looking like a fool. "One cannot exist without the other." Zelda told her, hoping that Midna wouldn't be able to see the hurt in her eyes.  
"I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." Zelda had to close her eyes as she spoke, not wanting Midna or Link to see the pain in them. "Yes... That is what I believe." She finally got out, some what relieved that she finally got out what she had wanted to say without her voice giving away her hidden sorrow.

Midna gave her a sad, sweet smile. "Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right." She said softly to the other girl.

Zelda felt the cool breeze tug at her hair, but the coldness also seeped in from her blood, realizing that Midna was saying goodbye forever.

Zelda swallowed hard and tried to keep her chin up as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Midna took a step towards her, something strange in her expression as she was right in front of Zelda now.

The girl leaned foreword slightly, seeing if this was okay. When Zelda didn't pull back in utter shock and refusal, Midna pressed her lips against hers.

Though this action did not shock Zelda, no... It felt right. Despite what she had been raised up with.

Zelda felt blood rush to her cheeks as the Twilight Princess gently kissed her, and Zelda easily kissed her back. The girls strange colored lips were just as soft as they looked, and tasted even better. Zelda shivered at the girls coolness that fell off her skin, as though her blood was made of the crisp twilight air.

But their kiss could not last long, nor would they ever be able to share each others feelings again. Midna pulled back first, though her face was still close to the other girls flushed one.

"Midna, I-." Zelda whispered, but was cut off.

"I know and-..." Midna whispered back and quickly stole another kiss as she moved back to where the mirror was, smiling softly at the flushed girl.  
"-Thank you..." Midna told her, and then turned to Link, with a somewhat amused look at his utterly shocked expression. "Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around we could meet again." Midna looked a little heart broken now.

"Link..." Midna started, but stopped herself as a tear rolled down her cheek and fell when her eyes flickered over to Zelda then back to him. "... See you later." She got out softly, her voice thick with sorrow.

The tear that fell from Midna started to float, and she pushed it towards the mirror as the mirror activated and she started to climb up the stairs to the Twilight Realm.

Midna snuck one last glance at Zelda, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, and the two humans gasped as she started to fade into the Twilight Realm. Her body, starting from her feet, turned into black shards that floated into the portal.

Midna gave one final smile at them as tears threatened to fall when she glanced over at the heart broken Zelda, who stood there in shock.

When the tear made contact with the center of the mirror, Midna disappeared and the mirror shattered, making the portal to the other realm fade out of sight.

Sharp pieces of golden glass were thrown all around it as the portal to the Twilight Realm disappeared completely, taking the Twilight princess with it as well.

Zelda could not stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she brought her hand to her lips. She could feel her heart grow heavy with pain and sadness, knowing that she would never see her Twilight princess again.

/\/\/\

* * *

A/N: ... For this I listened to:

Pierce the Veil- She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty  
Which is such a gorgeous song, it fits this rather perfectly... I don't exactly care for his voice but the lyrics are amazing...

I also listened to Epica (Never Enough), and Broken Iris (Where Butterflies Never Die)...

Review if you want. ;)

-TheMidnightWhisp


End file.
